Back to the Beginning
by Starlight63
Summary: My idea on how Jo met Bill and Jonas and why neither Bill nor Jo like Jonas
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 First Meeting

"Jo? I'd like you to meet our two new lab assistants. Jonas Miller and Bill Harding." My boss, Dr. Sara Wetherbee, told me as she led the two men over to my workstation. "They will be learning the ropes of being storm chasers while they are with us." After telling me this she walked over to check on one of her assistants who seemed to be having some trouble with the information he was supposed to be entering into the computer.

"Hi I'm Josephine Greene. But please call me Jo." I said introducing myself to both men.

"Jonas Miller. You sure you are qualified to be working on that? Wouldn't want you working too hard." The lighter colored of the two men said, as he watched me entering data from a storm that had happened this past season.

Taking a deep breath to calm myself, I said,

"What I'm doing right now _Jonas_, is entering the amount of damage this storm caused and the wind speeds we recorded. We are trying to find better ways to predict these storms so that people can have better warning times and get to safety quicker. And right now the best way I can do that is by recording this data, which will go towards a collection of data that everyone in this room is typing up. It will then be compared to other data which will hopefully make meteorologists issue warnings as soon as conditions get close to these which I am recording." I growled Jonas's name as I explained to him what I was doing.

If there is one thing I can't stand it's to have people think I'm less qualified simply because I'm female. I took a deep breath and relaxed, listening to the familiar sounds of my fellow apprentices entering information in computers all around the room.

"I'm Bill. What kind of jobs will we be doing while we're here?" The taller and darker male said. 'He's kinda cute. But I bet he doesn't have time for someone like me.' Jo thought to herself sadly.

As she entered the last bit of data into the computer and saved it, Jo turned to the two men and said

"Right now, you're just getting a tour of Dr. Wetherbee's lab and helping to enter the information and monitor Doppler when we go out and chase storms. But for now you are going to be learning where everything is and what kind of information it is we are collecting." I gave them a quick tour of the lab, showing them the various labs and explaining what went on in each of the labs, finishing up with the one that we would be working in.

"Y'all are expected to be here by 8:30 tomorrow morning to begin helping with the data. Do you have any other questions?" Seeing their negative nods I let them leave and went to get ready to go back to my Aunt Meg's for the night.

When my mom remarried when I was in the sixth grade and she and her new husband relocated to southern Texas I had been allowed to move in with my aunt. She had encouraged my interest in sciences and especially my love of meteorology. I kept in touch with my mom but only saw her at Christmas and New Year's, which was fine with me because I had always been closer to my dad, well before he was killed by an F5 when I was six that is. Almost fifteen years ago now. 'Don't think about that now Jo' I reminded myself.

As I leave the building, I notice one of the new guys, Bill I think his name was, standing by what I take to be his vehicle and admiring the sunset that was just beginning. It was one of the most beautiful early summer sunsets I had ever seen.

"Bill, right? What are you still doing here? I thought you would have left by now." He turned to look at me, and said,

"Actually I was wanting to know if you would be willing to join me for dinner tonight? I wanted to talk more about some of that information you were logging today."

"How about you join me at my aunt's place for dinner? She has some of the best food around. And I know she's always interested in what I've done during the day. Just follow me ok?" He nodded and quickly got into his truck and we quickly drove through the growing darkness the few miles from the lab to Meg's.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When we got to Meg's I could see the lights on, and knew she'd been waiting for me to get home before she started cooking dinner. It was our ritual to discuss what I'd done that day at the lab. She was always trying to get me to bring one of my coworkers home for some great food. Bill was the first person I'd felt comfortable enough to bring home with me. And I'd only just met him today.

Meg threw open the door as we walked up the path.

"Hi Jo. Who is this handsome man you've got with you? About time you brought someone home to share my cooking with!"

"Aunt Meg!! I shook my head and laughed. "Meg I'd like you to meet Bill Harding. He is one of the new assistants at Dr. Wetherbee's lab. He will be helping us with the logging of the data in the computers." I told her. "Bill, This is my aunt, Meg Greene."

"It's nice to meet you, Meg. I hope I'm not intruding by just showing up like this."

"Nonsense! I'm always encouraging Jo to bring people home for some great home cooked meals. So are there any other new guys at the lab?"

"Just one other guy that I know of. A Jonas Miller," my voice tinged with disgust.

Meg and Bill shared a look, before Meg asked, "What did he do?"

"Not much just asked me if I was competent enough to be using the equipment I was using. Me! Who's been in that lab for going on two years now!" I growled as I started to help with getting dinner ready.

"Jo can't stand to have anyone question her ability to do anything. She used to get into fights at school because people told her she couldn't be in the science club or on this sports team because she was a girl." Meg said with a laugh.

Bill looked at me and also laughed. "That's a good thing to know. Is there anything I can do to help get dinner ready?"

Meg handed him some silverware and napkins and said, "You can go and set the table young man."

As Bill left, she turned to me and said, "He is quite a looker, Jo. And it's obvious he likes you. I think this guy's a keeper."

"Meg! I just met the guy today! All I know about him is that his name is Bill, he wants to be a storm chaser, and he is unbelievably cute! I want this to develop into something more, but I need to get to know him better first." I said hurrying to get the steaks and potatoes off the stove, so they wouldn't burn.

I took the steaks and potatoes out to the table and placed the plates they were on in the center of the table just as Meg came into the room with the plates. Once we sat down, Meg proceeded to find out more about Bill.

"So Billy, how old are you? What got you interested in studying tornados and where are you from?"

"I am 26 years old, I'm from Norman Oklahoma, and I've always been fascinated by twisters. My mother used to say that I could predict what they were going to do before they did it. I've also always been good at sciences and this just seemed to be the wisest choice as far as what I was going to do with my life. What about you Jo? How did you get interested in tornados?"

Meg and I looked at each other, should I give him the full story or just the overview? I decided to go with the full story.

"When I was six years old, my dad was killed by an F5 tornado that hit our house. He was holding the storm cellar door shut, and the twister got too powerful. It ripped door right off the hinges and sucked it, and him right along with it, inside itself. There were never any traces of him or the door found. They were both obliterated in seconds. Ever since then I've wanted to work with predicting twisters and work on creating a better warning time created." I said. As I told the story, I couldn't look at him. But once I finished my story, I could see him giving me an incredulous look.

"You were in an F5?! Geez! And seeing something like that how could you not want to go into a job that involves chasing those monsters? What was it like? If you don't mind me asking." Bill asked me.

"No I don't mind you asking. It was worse than the worst tornado you've ever been through. All you could hear was the explosions and the tornado that was hitting overhead. The lightning that we could see flashing through the little window in the storm cellar door, was unlike anything I have ever seen since then. It was like the world was coming to an end. That's the closest thing I can compare it to. But you said you had some questions about the information I was logging today?" I said changing the subject.

We ended up chatting about the amount of damage and the wind speeds and why it was that I was entering them the way I was. When we finished eating and discussing work, I noticed it was getting late and walked him to his truck, a worn out Chevrolet.

"I really enjoyed dinner tonight. Thank you for inviting me. I'd like to come again if it's ok?"

"Of course it's ok! Where are you staying if I may ask? Cause this truck looks like it's about on its last legs." I asked.

"Right now I live in the motel over on Main Street. I'm looking for a place to rent while I do my internship. You wouldn't happen to know of any places to rent would you? What time do you want me to be ready?"

"Not right off the top of my head. I'll ask Aunt Meg if she knows of any. And I'll pick you up at 7:30. We have to be at the lab by 8:00." I replied, watching him get into the truck. As he drove away I couldn't help thinking 'I wish he'd move in here and rent from Aunt Meg.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It quickly became normal to see Bill and myself arrive together at the lab and for him to come home to Meg's for dinner. Jonas always made snide remarks whenever he saw us together but we ignored him. Even though the official tornado season was over, we got called to come be storm spotters numerous times during the months of June, July and August.

There was one storm chase trip during which I wanted to kill Jonas. The storm was out near Stillwater and all our predictions said it was going to be big, possibly producing a tornado, which was the reason we were being sent out. The spotter team consisted of myself, a slightly crazy guy named Dusty who monitored the Doppler and NSSL, a guy named Rabbit was our navigator, and Jonas and Bill, who were going with us to learn how we did things in the field.

"So we get to tag along with the love birds on this trip, huh? Are we going to actually chase tornados or will we just be watching you two chase after one another?" Jonas asked with a leer in my direction.

"That's enough Jonas! _If_ we are lucky, we will actually see a twister today. If not, you and Bill will see what chasers, and spotters, do to help people who have been affected by these storms." I said easily putting him in his place.

Everyone got into the van quickly after that. Dusty was monitoring the Doppler and listening to the NSSL when just outside of Stillwater everything got eerily quiet and still.

"Dusty what's the Doppler say?"

"There's a supercell headed right for us! Very well pronounced hook. Looks like it might drop right in that field over there." He gestured to the field a half-mile from where I had stopped the van.

"Alright people this is how we're going to do this! Dusty continue monitoring Doppler and NSSL. Rabbit help Dusty monitor NSSL. Jonas and Bill you're with me. I want the two of you to start watching the clouds and your surroundings. Tell me if you see any greenish tint in the sky or anything that looks like a funnel cloud or the beginning of a wall cloud, got it?" I was used to giving out orders like this. I had been on numerous chases and had quickly become the second in command on the chase/spotter teams. I often led spotter teams myself made up of the new people in the labs. Out in the field nobody got special treatment, everyone had to carry his, or her, own weight.

"Jo we got something!" Bill and Dusty said at the same time. "NSSL has a Doppler indicated tornado right outside Stillwater." Dusty added.

"Jo we got rotation over here!" Bill said pointing to the sky, which had begun to take on a greenish tint.

"Alright guys! Dusty call it in. Rabbit I need the cameras!" After quickly doing so I handed Bill the video camera and Jonas the photo camera. "Bill, keep this trained on that funnel. Jonas as soon as the funnel starts descending, start snapping." I quickly ordered.

"Give me the more boring job." I heard him mutter.

"You have a problem _Miller._ Take it up with Dr. Whetherbee. She was the one who told me who got what job if we saw the beginnings of a twister."

The funnel never fully descended and there was no damage so we packed up and headed back to the lab. When we got back to the lab, Jonas did take up his problem with Dr. Whetherbee, who told him that the trainees alternated each job on the team and too bad if he had a problem with who got assigned what job.

Bill was quickly becoming one of the better storm chasers. Most people on the teams forgot he was still learning the ropes, and would ask him a question about the storms we were chasing. He did his best to answer them, but sometimes I had to answer instead.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Some time around August Bill and I started officially dating. He also started renting the house next to Meg's. "Hey Bill! Ya ready yet? The movie starts in 30 minutes!" I called to him as I entered his house.

"Yeah just looking for my shoes. You don't see them anywhere do you?"

"They're right here by the door!"

"Oh there they are! Thanks Jo!" He says and he leans forward to give me a quick kiss on the cheek. However as I turn to tell him something, our lips meet for the first time.

We're both temporarily frozen in shock, but quickly the kiss deepens. When we finally pull apart, our breathing is labored.

"Wow!" I whisper. "That was…. that was just wow"

"You have no idea how long I have been waiting to do that. You still wanna go to that movie?" Bill asks me.

"Yeah same here. I guess we can always just go out to eat instead? And rent the movie when it comes out on tape." I tell him giving him a very content look. "How about we go eat at that new Italian place?" Bill nods his affirmation.

As we leave the house I can't help but notice how beautiful the sky looks at that moment. 'I guess being in love will do that for someone. I just can't believe I never noticed how beautiful everything is around here. Guess I was too used to seeing everything look exactly the same. But it really does look different every day.'

I look at Bill and can't help but smile.

"What?" He asks with a smile of his own.

"Oh nothing much. I just can't believe how happy I am right now. I don't think I've ever been this happy." I say leaning into him and still looking u p at him happily.

He pulled me close and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. "You have no idea how happy that makes me." By this time we were in the car and heading towards the restaurant. Upon getting to the restaurant, we were seated quickly seated in a cozy booth near the back, with a basket of bread placed in front of us. Little did we know who was sitting near us, finishing his meal.

"Well, well! If it isn't the two lovebirds! Still trying to become teacher's second best Bill, by dating the teacher's pet? How's that going for you? Learning anything new?" Jonas said crudely.

"Yes _Jonas_ I am learning quite a bit. And that isn't the reason I'm dating Jo. I'm dating her because we care about each other. But you wouldn't know anything about that. The only thing you know about is how to screw things up out in the field and how to enter data." Bill said.

"Bill, don't. He isn't worth it. You're twice the man _and_ storm chaser he could ever hope to be. You'll be the one who makes a difference." I told him, remembering how troublesome Jonas had been on the last chase we went on, a couple of weeks ago.

"Jonas why don't you go find a camera to take some pictures with." I said, trying to refrain myself from slapping the guy.

"Why? So you can give lover boy the better job? And allow him to constantly get more experience?" Jonas said.

That's it! I'm tired of him always making these crude comments about Bill and my relationship.

"Jonas just because Bill is progressing quicker than you in the lab, does _not _mean that he is any better than you will be. It just means that he has more of a natural instinct. It _is _possible to develop the skills that he has. But for most people it takes time! If you quit being such an ass and put more effort into the work you did at the lab, you'd probably be learning more and getting to do the more exciting things like actually filming and tracking the tornados when we go on the chases!"

"So, what? Just because Bill has this "instinct" he gets all the exciting jobs? Are you sure he doesn't get his "instinct" and placing in the exciting jobs because of his relationship with you?" Jonas said snickering.

"Jo don't…." Bill started, but before he could finish, I had already strode over to Jonas and slapped him _hard _against his face, which snapped to the side from the force of my slap.

"That will be quite enough, _Jonas Miller_." I growled at him. "As of tomorrow I am telling Dr. Whetherbee I want you put on another team. Perhaps _then_ you will start doing some work and actually learning things that will help you out in the field." I say stalking away.

Both Bill and Jonas stared at me with their mouths agape. Jonas who had been waiting for the waitress to return with his check stalked out the door once the waitress returned with his check.

"I can't believe you did that! I have wanted to do that for so long! How did it feel?" Bill said, his face alight with a smile.

"It felt wonderful! But can we talk about something else?" I asked snuggling up against his side.

Pulling me close, he gave me what was _supposed_ to be a quick kiss, but quickly turned into something more. The waitress clearing her throat told us that our food had arrived. We ate quickly, enjoying our food, which we also shared with one another. Bill had ordered spaghetti with meatballs, while I ordered chicken Alfredo. I have to say mine tasted better, but then I never cared much for plain spaghetti. Once we finished eating and Bill paid for the food, we went back to his place where we ended up watching Fried Green Tomatoes.


End file.
